Under Sea Adventures
by C.E. Bradford
Summary: Coral The NEXT generation of Pichi Pichi Pitch. Runs away from home, because of a disagreement.


Once upon a time…. No, no that's too corny! How about, A good time ago…. Yes that's much better! Anyway, A good time ago mermaids used to swim freely wherever they pleased. But there was one particular mermaid that couldn't help but wonder what else was out there in the vast blue waters. This mermaids name was Coral.

"Coraaaal!" "Im here Daddy. I was just wandering around the palace." " Oh you were? Then how come Aqua told me she saw you in the sea cave?!" " Well she must have seen somebody else!" "Excuses, excuses that's all I ever get from you!" "Why do you always take Aqua's side? Because shes older?! Well if you ask me that's no excuse for a KING!" "Don't you use that tone with me young lady!" "I will use it whenever I want to, because im running away! And there IS nothing you can do about it!" "You come back here young lady! Right this instant!... Oh, what have I done?"

"Hey Coral where you going?" "Oh, Azul, I don't know where im going." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that im running away." "What?! Why are you doing that?" "Because my father is ALWAYS taking my sisters side." "I agree, Aqua is kind of a snob." "Hey you know I just thought of something! Why don't you come with me, Azul?" "I don't know Coral it might scare my parents." "Pleaaaase, come with me Azul." "Well okay." "Thank you so much Azul."

"Azul, are you ready yet?" "Almost" "Well hurry up! I want to get out of here." "There! Im all set and ready to go!" "Finally! It seems like I have been waiting forever." "Well you haven't, it's only been 25 minutes." "Whatever."

As our mermaid friends set off on their journey, SOMETHING ELSE was hunting for them! Something so sinister it could kill them both in an instant! This creature was also predatory, which means it eats meat!

"So Coral, what are we going to do now?" "Explore! What else would we do!?" "Hey Coral, look at that!" "Look at what?!" "That!" "Whoa, that's a big shark. Swim away, swim away!" "Awww, come back little mermaids I just want to eat, I mean play with you." "Azul he is gaining on us!" "I know! All that means is that we have to swim faster!" "No we don't! Look over there!" "Oh Coral, it's a miracle! You found another sea cave! And the opening isn't big enough for him to fit through!" "I know just swim into it! We will be safe in there!" "Get back here you little twerpy mermaids! Oh, what's the use?"

"Azul, we did it we escaped the shark!" "Yeah, but im starting to get hungry." "Me to lets go get something to eat." "All right!"

"Coral, would you rather have sushi, fish, krill, or shrimp?" "Um, let's have sushi. I haven't had sushi for awhile." "Sushi it is! I will go ahead and start looking for some." "Okay, but call me if you need any help." "Will, do!"

"Lets see I need fish, and seaweed. Now where is it? Oh, I give up! Coral I need some help!" "You called?" "Wow that was fast!" "Yes, well what do you need help with?" "Can you look for seaweed, while I look for fish?" "Of course, Azul." "Thank you."

"Okay, so I need to find seaweed. There is some!" "Ah, so you are the one they call Coral." "Azul, this seaweed is talking to me." "Oh, Coral you must be imagining things!" "But im not imagining things!" "Whatever!" "Your friend doubts you. Does she not?" "Shut up you stupid seaweed! Seaweed isn't supposed to talk!" "Dear, I am _not_ seaweed!" "Then what the heck are you?!" "Me? Well my dear Coral I am a sea dragon."

"A- a-a sea dragon?" "That's correct." "W-w-what do you want with me?" "Oh nothing, I just have to take you and your friend to the Arctic Sea Queen." "To who?" "The Arctic Sea Queen." "What does she want with me?" "I don't know! She just said, Bring to me the one they call Coral. I have been looking for you for about 2 days now" "Oh, well I don't think I should come with you." "You have no choice." "Yes I do!" "What are you going to do about it?" "I will call Azul for help…..Azul I need help!"

"What do you need help with Coral? Is this the talking seaweed?" "Uhuh." "So it wasn't seaweed at all." "That's right, but I need to take both of you to the Arctic Sea Queen NOW!" "Excuse me, but did you say the Arctic Sea Queen?" "Yes I did." "Coral don't you remember learning about her in Social Studies?" "Um, nope!" "You are so pathetic! The Arctic Sea Queen is the worst Sea Queen in all of the seven seas! Listen dragon we will have a duel, if we win you leave us alone." "But if I win you must come with me." "All right it's on!"

"All right Azul we have to work together to get through this." "Well no dip Sherlock!" "Are you two ready yet?" "Of course we are!"

"All right we will go first, wont we Coral?" "We sure will! All right Im going to use my Azul Ray!" "And Im going to use my Coral Arrow!" "Puny mermaids your going to have to do better than that! I will use my Seaweed Whip!" "Oh, yeah well you're going to have to beat this, Coral, Azul double up!" "All right Coral its time to use the… Coral, Azul Freeze Ray!"

As they shot the freeze ray it hit the dragon directly! Freezing him completely solid! While he was frozen Coral and Azul managed to escape. But when the dragon awoke, he headed off toward the Arctic Sea Queens palace.

"So, my dragon I see you have failed." "I am most sorry my Queen it wont happen again." "The next time I send you after them you better return with _both _of them." "I promise my Queen, the next time I _will_ return with both of them."


End file.
